A summer to remember
by Sakuralinh
Summary: ReefxFin - Everybody knows that Reef and Fin are meant to be together. Everybody also knows they have a rocky relationship. But their relation is about to be even more troublesome as a new girl is introduced to the group.
1. New Betty, new trouble

Hey Readers!

I love Stoked so much and especially ReefxFin. Aren't they just adorable together? For the couples, you'll see as you read the other chapters.

I'm gonna have to ask you guys to forgive me for my english. It isn't perfect because I study in French... therefore English isn't my first language... it's truly my third. I hope it will still be enjoyable. I'll try updating often! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any Stoked character, except for my OC.

Enjoy & Please review,

Love

Sakuralinh

* * *

><p>"REEF! Get back here, you kook!"<p>

The Office at sunset was probably the most beautiful landscape sufers could see. The waves, the violet sky, the golden sand and the palm trees were just stunning. It could have been peaceful, but a auburn haired surfer just had to ruin it. As you may or may not know, every sunday, the surfers who worked at the hotel would hang around the Office for the whole day. They were able to get away from the tourists, the annoying children and their overly strict boss. Usually, the day would be peaceful, but today... Today, the so called Reef decided to break that silence. Indeed, he somehow managed to find this adorable picture of a blonde girl in a white summer dress at a wedding. She had short, blonde hair and tanned skin. Her name was...

"Awww, Fin! You looked so cute!" said a red haired chick with a pink bikini.

"Emma, that picture is NOT cute!" replied Fin. "It was a disgustingly girly dress that my mom forced me to wear at my cousin's wedding." She turned towards the kook who was still showing her picture to everybody who was present on the beach. "REEF, give it back!"

She ran towards him and jumped on him. Both of them fell on the sand and Reef let go of the picture. The wind suddenly rose up and took the picture away. Fin sat still, bewildered, mouth opened. She stared blankly at the picture flying away and away. She closed her fists and readied herself to punch Reef. Sure, she didn't like the others to see that photo, but she had to admit that the style suited her pretty well. Not personality suiting of course.

"Haha, Fin... my good friend... amazing girl surfer... you are not gonna..." began Reef.

"Oh you bet I will!" Fin said as she raised her arm.

"Not the nose!" cried Reef protecting his face right away.

Fin clenched her teeth together and simply stood up. She kicked Reef lightly and walked away. _What a loser. No apologies. He cares more about his face than anything else. 16 he says? I give him 7 years of mental age. Kook._

Surprised that the blondie didn't hurt him, Reef stood up with a big smile. He proudly walked up to Fin and asked:

"Too handsome for you to hit, right?"

"You wished, kook."

"Just say it! I'm hot and you love that!"

Fin ignored his comment and yelled:

"Lo! How did you manage to stay with this guy for so long?"

Lo Ridgemount raised her shoulders and said:

"Honestly, I have no idea!"

Fin smirked and took her board. She decided to go surfing, leaving Reef speechless at what Lo said. He shook his head and said:

"But... you told me that..."

"What Reef? That I loved you?" asked Lo. "Oh please, I say that to every guy I've dated! I did feel like you were the one for me, but... ehh.. it passed away."

Reef still stood there, stunned.

"Just kidding?" said Lo innocently to confort the cocky surfer.

Everything just went, from here on, back to normal. Fin was a goddess on the waves, Broseph was eating his tenth sandwich, Lo was painting her nails while reading magazines, Reef was looking in the mirror to see if his hair wasn't messed up by the fall he had earlier, Emma was cheering Fin on while keeping an eye on Ty, Johnny was trying to get Emma's attention and, well, Ripper & Lance weren't there for a reason... until...

"Yo guys, you have to see this new betty on the beach. She's killing those waves!" said excitingly Ripper as he and Lance arrived on the beach.

"New betty?" asked Reef suddenly more interested by the idea than by his hair.

"Oh, so that's why you two weren't here." said Emma with a huge smile.

The groms exchanged a quick look and decided to go to the hotel's beach to check the new girl out. They waited for Fin of course. She really wanted to see another great female surfer to prove to the boys that girls could even be better than guys. They grabbed their stuff quickly and ran towards the hotel direction.

* * *

><p>The beach was filled with tourists. Even though the sun was already very very low in the sky, the tourists invaded the place. For the groms to be able to make it to the border of the beach, it was real new sport. While the long walk, Broseph was still enjoying his sandwich (probably the eleventh) until he saw...<p>

"Pretty..."

Oh yes she was pretty. She had tan skin, almost like Fin's. She had long black hair, a thin body, long legs and, from where they were, they could even tell that she had sparkling blue eyes. Just like Ripper said, she rocked those waves. They were all admiring her skills and her beauty when Lo yelled:

"O-M-G! That's Anya Swanson!"

"Say who?" asked Fin who took her eyes off the talented surfer.

"The model, Anya Swanson?" asked Emma excited.

"Ugh, who else? Her family is filthy rich, she's a model & singer... She's like perfect! We used to talk, but when she moved to Japan, we didn't keep contact." replied Lo.

"Did you say model?" asked Reef. "Oh, I'm so catching a wave with her! Who is with me?"

All the boys decided to run into the water. Emma and Fin decided to do the same thing. Lo was the only one who decided to not join. Anya and her weren't what they would say... in harmony. It was a long story that Lo had decided to put aside, but with her back here now, she was going to hold on to it. There was no way it was going to happen again. One time was enough. Lo isn't the type to hold a lifetime grudge against somebody, but Anya Swanson was something else. She hasn't decided yet, but she had a feeling that Anya's summer wasn't going to be a blast here on Sunset Beach.

* * *

><p>Bad, Good, Terrible, Amazing? Please Review!<p>

Thank you for reading!

Love,

Sakuralinh


	2. Fake confessions

Hola Readers and fans of Reef & Fin,

I am so thankful for all the readers & reivewers. You have no idea how it makes me happy. Keep on making my day by reviewing, giving me tips, ideas and more.

Once again, I will apologize for my english. xD I'm trying to get better, but it takes time :)

Anyways, please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER : I do not own any Stoked characters, except for the OCs.

* * *

><p>The surf session was over. Anya Swanson did notice the groms and their friends. Especially one : Ty Ridgemount. Oh, they knew each other way before this day, but their relationship was strange and had a lot of unconfortable moments. She flicked her long black hair and walked over to Lo Ridgemount. They were friends. "Were" is important here. After a certain incident, the Ridgemounts and the Swansons didn't talk to each other. They stayed away from each other, avoid international meetins if ever one of the families were to be present... The incident affected their friendship.<p>

"Hey Lauren. You should have surfed with me. I heard you are pretty good on the waves." said Anya as nicely as possible.

Lo smirked and asked:

"Were you talking to me, Swanson?"

Anya raised her left eyebrow and widened her eyes. She realised that Lo was still holding a grudge towards her. Anya was almost ready to let go, but that Ridgemount just gave her a new reason to hold on to it. If she thinks she can talk to a Swanson that way, she was wrong. She was just about to say something when the other surfers came up to them. Reef placed his hand on Anya's shoulder and, without hesitation, the girl grabbed him and flipped him over her head. Reef ended up in the sand and the bird landed on his derriere. Fin bursted out of laughter and said:

"Oh you totally deserved it!." She turned towards Anya and high fived her. Anya hesitated and high fived back. Fin smiled widely. She felt like she could really bond with this girl. "Hey, what's your name again?"

"Anya. Anya Swanson."

"Fin. Fin McCloud. I'm not famous nor rich, but I hope we can be great friends."

Lauren had heard enough. She pushed Broseph aside as he tried to introduce himself to Anya.

"Enough! Swanson stop trying to act all nice! You are NOT! You are a fool if you think they can become your friends! You are... You are too PRECIOUS for any of us!"

"Precious? I'm here to work in the hotel... I'm even going to move into your staff house. Don't go calling me precious and fake, Lauren Ridgemount."

The two girls exchanged deadly glares. Sharing the staff house was going one big deal. All the others decided it was best to stay out of the fight. They liked them both so taking sides would be the worst decision they could ever make. A heavy silence was installing itself... until...

"Hey, can somebody help me get this bird of my ass and get my head out of the sand? I'm starting to lack of oxygen here!"

"Oh, because you know what oxygen is?" asked Fin as she pulled on his legs.

Lo looked away from Anya.

"OUCH! Fin! It hurts. Lo, help your ex pleeeaaaasseee!"

Anya suddenly felt interested. _Lo's ex, huh? What if he was dating me? How would Lo feel about it? Oh, she might be feeling bad about, but she deserves it. After what she did to me, this is nothing at all. _Anya walked towards Reef and pulled him easily out of the sand.

"I'm sorry for pitching you into the sand, but I get really paranoid when somebody touches me." explained sweetly Anya. "I didn't know it was somebody as cute as you..." she added with a wink.

Fin's mouth dropped. _Did she just... NO she did not just say that Reed was cute! He's not CUTE... he's... Oh, whatever, he's not hers. What is she thinking? Maybe Lo is right... she's not the sweet and cool girl we think she is. _And just like that, Fin's opinion totally changed. She wasn't going to admit that she fancied Reef, but that girl just couldn't talk to him for like a minute and get Reef that easily. Lo dropped her mouth open as well. She did not have the same thoughts as Fin. No, she no longer had feelings for Reef, but she was just shocked. Shocked that Anya was that type of girl who would hit on a guy like Reef. Shocked that she was a flirty little ferret. Her eyes saw Anya's hands holding the auburn haired hands. Their fingers were tied together and Reef pulled her closer to him. Anya smirked. Lo and Fin tightened their fists. The others stood still and watched the scene. Ty Ridgemount almost fell on his knees. No, no... This wasn't the Anya Swanson he knew and... liked. Before anything could happen, Fin took a step towards the two surfers and pushed Anya away as she slapped her.

"Lo was RIGHT! You are a little fake bitch!" yelled Fin angrily. She tossed her blond hair aside and took a step towards Anya who was rubbing a cheek. Fin bent down and whispered to her ear : "Stay away from us."

"You stay away from me." replied Anya dryly tossing her black hair the same way Fin did. She stood up and swept the sand off of her body. Now, she was just mad. What was with that blond chick? "What's wrong with you McCloud? Do you like this Reef guy or something?"

Reef awaited the answer. He was wishing deep down inside a yes from Fin McCloud. Fin hesitated. She looked over to Emma who was making puppy eyes just to make sure Fin would say the truth. She saw Lo who widened her eyes. Finally, she saw Reef, eager to know the answer.

"I..."

"Fin McCloud, I'll ask you one last time. The reason you hit me... Was it because you love Reef?"

"NO! No I don't love him, nor like him! You can have him if you want!" bursted out Fin. She covered her mouth quickly. What did she just do? No, no, this wasn't right. This is not what she meant.

"Good. Then I guess I will have him. Reef, dear, would you mind helping move my stuff into the staff house? We can walk hands in hands to the hotel..." Anya smirked at Lo.

Reef was... disappointed? Sure a model just asked him to be her special someone, but he wasn't entirely happy. He... Reef was bewildered. However, he isn't the type to get "rejected" that way. He sighed and grabbed Anya's hand and said loudly while looking at Fin:

"I wouldn't mind at all, Anya. You are the..." He paused. He swallowed his saliva and continued. "cutest and nicest thing I've seen in my whole entire life."

Reef and Anya walked away from the group, leaving Fin with tears in the corners of her eyes. She was not the only one who seemed heartbroken. As hard to imagine as it is, Ty Ridgemount, mister-cool, was shocked and felt weak all the sudden. Lo kicked the sand furiously and screamed loudly. Broseph and the rest weren't really aware of the situation. They just admire her from their place.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Anya and Reef were carrying a few baggages to the staff house. Well, a few really isn't the right word. Add 4 bags in Anya's hand to the 7 briefcases that Reef was holding. Anyhow, Anya and Reef kept silence during their walk. For a certain reason, neither of them could say something. It was awkward. Anya sighed and asked:<p>

"Reef, what is your relationship with McCloud?"

"Fin? Uh.. well... I really don't know. One minute we are fighting. The other minute we are laughing. She's just a really special girl. She's violent, but that's what makes her so perfect and lovable."

Reef stopped at that. He didn't know what took him to say it. Anya chuckled. _So they do like each other. They are too cute. I feel so bad using Reef for my own purposes. Maybe... no, first thing first. I've gotta make sure Lo regrets it and then I'll fix this mess afterwards. Do not feel compassionate now... Just move on with what you must do, Anya Swanson._

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 2<p>

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review!

Love Sakuralinh


	3. Tears and Reasons

Hey Readers!

Oh, I so must thank you for reading this fanfic and for reviewing. There are a few reviews that I would like to reply to actually.

To metrokarateacademyrocks who asked if there was going to be TyxEmma: Well, I do intend to slide some in, but I'm not really a big fan of that couple in all honesty. I prefer seeing Emma being paired up with Johnny. However, don't worry, there will be moments where you'll feel that there's a relation between Emma and Ty.

To surfingstoked13 who asked for updates : I'm trying to get at least one chapter done per week. I'm really working hard to make sure I don't leave this undone for like a long while! Thanks for the support!

Thanks to all the other reviewers as well! It's truly appreciated!

Enjoy & Review!

Sakuralinh

* * *

><p>To think that they could have been friends. Fin was furious. She was cleaning room 104 and was thinking about the incident that occured yesterday. She didn't know if she was mad at Anya or it was because she didn't admit that she did... perhaps... like that auburn haired surfer. They did fight half of the time and the other half, well, they... They did kiss after grom fest. They did surf together as a team. They did spend a lot of times together. However, she felt like it wasn't enough and that something was missing. And so that morning, at 10 o'clock, she was cleaning slowly and carefully, for the first time, a hotel room. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realise Rosie was calling her.<p>

"McCloud!"

She still wasn't answering. Pissed, Rosie stood next to her and yelled:

"FIN MCCLOUD! EARTH CALLING FIN!"

Fin fell onto the bed and stared blankly at her superior.

"Rosie? Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't notice you. What is it you want from me, now?"

"Oh, just wanting to introduce you to your new cleaning partner. You are really lucky. She's a sweetheart and she's really rich."

"Let me guess..." started Fin.

"Yes, Fin. It's me. Anya." said a black haired who just turned around the door.

Rosie looked at each of them. For a hot summer day, the air was cold... almost freezing. She bit her inferior lip and said quietly:

"Well, I'll just leave you two then. Work well!"

* * *

><p>With that, she left quietly and quickly. She did not know why, but staying there would have been quite troublesome. She sighed as she reached the end of the hallway. She pressed on the elevator down button. She waited, her mind was still thinking about the two girls. She remembered the first time she met Anya when she was around 12. She was fun, sportive, attractive already. She was close friend with the Ridgemount kids. They were like brother and sisters. Rosie remembered how much Ty cherished that girl. She remembered how much it hurted him when they reached the age of 16. She remembered it too well. Rosie has always been by the Ridgemounts' side, especially their daughter's, but she couldn't help but think that Anya meant no harm and was no harm at all. She sighed again. And then she thought about Fin. That girl was so determined, sportive, positive... She hasn't changed. However, Rosie knew that she was weaker than before. All that because of that surf instructor. Summer was coming to an end and as the days passed by, Fin just seemed to have lost her spirits. The elevator's bell rang, making the experienced maid snap out of it. The doors opened and Bummer stood there proudly.<p>

"Rosie, how is our new maid doing?" he asked with an evil smile. "Ms. Anya is afterall the daughter and sole heiress to the Swanson Company. Don't make her work too hard."

"It's ok, boss. I left her with Fin McCloud. They are the same age, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"If anything happens to her, not only will you lose your job, but mine will be gone as well!"

"I know, boss. She's here to inspect the hotel under her dad's guidance... but she's also here to work."

"Of course Rosie. Of course. Get back to work NOW!"

Rosie stood up straight and entered the elevator. She pressed the third floor button and the door closed. Bummer left the place humming for unknown reasons.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ty Ridgemount was at the Office trying to surf. He used to rock the waves until he saw the return of Anya. He decided to stop hurting himself and to just sit and look at the waves. To think about it, it wasn't her return that made him so weak. It was the fact that held Reef's arm. He wasn't going to forgive Reef for that. It wasn't in his nature to hold something against somebody else. Especially a fellow surfer with whom he bonded. He didn't want to blame that guy, because he knew that inside the surf instructor's heart, there was only Fin. He didn't know what was inside Anya's heart at the moment. He wished that he was the only person in there, but it was almost impossible. He hit the sand with his fist and sighed deeply.<p>

"Ty?" asked a familiar voice.

Ty turned around and saw a red head looking at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah?" he replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

"I had better days."

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"No."

She sat next to him. It was one of the rare time she had the chance to be next to her crush. He didn't look at her. He looked at the horizon. She had her eyes locked on him. His skin was so perfectly tan: not too dark nor too pale. He had muscles, a nice jawline... He was just too perfect to be real.

"Your name is Emma, right?"

Emma almost let out a squeal.

"Ye..yeah."

"Sorry I keep on forgetting your name. I'm not really good with names."

Emma chuckled softly. However, she did not dare to laugh. Ty seemed bothered by something.

"Ty? Is there something wrong? If you want, you can talk to me about it."

"Could I?"

Emma nodded, her eyes still passionately looking at the rich boy's figure.

"It's about Anya." started Ty. "You probably don't know, but I used to really like her."

Emma's heart dropped. She was sweating all the sudden. She managed to stutter a few comprehensive words:

"D-do you... umm... s-st-still like her?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. Say, Emma. How does it feel to love someone who doesn't seem to love you back?"

Emma widened her eyes. Tears were rushing down her cheeks and she couldn't control it. She let out a sob. She stood up, covered her mouth and left. Ty didn't have the time to hold her back. Her presence did make him feel more confortable. He just saw her figure disappearing in the woods.

* * *

><p>"Hey dude! Are you dating Anya?" asked Broseph scratching his head.<p>

"For the tenth time, no!" replied Reef while waxing a gold board. "I don't know why, but I just can't. I mean she's pretty, has a nice personality... but I just cannot date her."

Reef was confused. Before this summer, if a hot babe like Anya was to come up to him, he would have grabbed her already and take her out on a few dates. However, ever since Grom fest, he had less and less of that desire. Something... No, the kiss that Fin gently placed on his lips changed him. He didn't know how to express it. He was hoping for Fin to tell him first, but since yesterday, he's scared. Scared that maybe, just maybe, Fin didn't like him that way.

"Yo, dude. If I were you, I would make up my mind already. She's like totally into you. Give us others bros a chance!" said Ripper grinning widely.

"Oh so you want me to say no to her for Fin?" asked Reef quickly.

"For Fin?" asked Ripper? "Fin McCloud?"

Broseph stared at Reef who was obviously regretting what he just said.

"Oh, so you do like Fin then!"

"No, no, no!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No I DON'T"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes?"

"YES! YES, YES! Okay, I'm in love with her! I want to date her! I want her to be my girl! I want everything about her! Happy now?"

Reef realised that he just yelled it very very loudly on the beach, making eyes turn towards him.

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 3<p>

I hope you enjoyed it!

Love

Sakuralinh


End file.
